Dead Again
by BioshockLilSis
Summary: Aaron and his daughter Skyler are traveling together to reach the "New World." A place across the United States that isn't populated by infected. As North America slowly becomes dangerous and post-pandemic what will they do to ensure their survival?


SUMMER

"Stupid cell phone!"

"Aaron? Baby you okay?"

Aaron sighed, "yeah it's just my phone again, stupid piece of crap, it keeps shutting off. Are you alright Alana? Did I wake you?"

Alana chuckled,"Don't worry about me, who are you trying to contact at two in the morning?"

"My brother Curt, he was trying to call me before but I missed it completely, it was suppose to be important."

Aaron sighed and plopped down on the bed. Alana scooted towards Aaron, "sweetie he's going to be fine." Aaron slowly looked at her, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

Complete and utter silence filled the room for a moment, Aaron scoffed, "Yeah I thought so."

"Baby-"

"No!"

Aaron stood up glaring at his wife, "My brother lives in the downtown area! That's where all the god damn infected are! So don't you FUCKING tell me that everything is going to be okay because its NOT!"

"Dad?"

Both Aaron and Alana stared at their daughter by the doorway to their bedroom, she looked completely terrified.

"Hey," Aaron said.

"Is uncle Curtis going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine Skyler okay? Don't you worry about it"

Skyler shook her head slowly, "you said he was downtown, where all the infected are"

Aaron sighed, "yeah, he's probably dead"

"Aaron!-" Alana started.

"It's about time she knew! Alright?" Aaron shouted. "For God's sake shes fucking fourteen years old! We don't need to keep babying her and telling her bullshit!"

Skyler watched as her mother and father glared at each other. "It's better if she knew," Aaron finally said and as he walked out of the room he grabbed his cell phone.

Skyler watched as her dad walked out of the room then turned to her mom who just sat on her bed looking down on the ground.

"Hey, nobody should be arguing this early in the morning, am I right?" Skyler chuckled softly, trying to cheer her mom up.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, Skyler opened the curtains to the window, they were upstairs of the two story house so they were bound to see something.

"Oh my God" Skyler said.

Alana rushed next to her daughter and they both watched in terror.

"T-that's the hospital," Skyler said.

The hospital was engulfed in flames followed by the sound of many screams, all they could see was fire but no people, the view was blocked by trees.

"M-mom" Skyler said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh its going to be fine," Alana said and held her daughter.

Aaron ran back upstairs, "did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah," Skyler said, wiping the tears away.

"What do we do?" Alana asked.

"What do you think? We get the hell out of here" Aaron said, "everyone grab your emergency bags."

As everyone scattered to get what they need, Aaron ran outside to get the car started.

"C'mon Skyler pack some clothes," Alana said and saw the hospital from the corner of her eye. She sighed as she walked towards the window "I remember when I used to work there, I hope Carol made it out alive."

Memories of working there came back to her, the hospital is when she first met Aaron. He was in the waiting room worried about his brother who had been shot in the chest, it was all so long ago.

"Mom?"

Alana snapped back into reality, "Oh, are you ready sweetie?"

"Yeah but mom, were you...crying?"

Alana touched her cheek, she was crying.

"Y-yeah but I will be fine," Alana said.

"Mom, we have to go downstairs and meet dad, he's probably waiting for us and we shouldn't be slow" Skyler said.

Alana nodded and walked downstairs, Skyler handed her mom a pink backpack, "here's your bag" she said.

Alana nodded as in to say thank you and grabbed it.

"It sucks that we have to leave in such a hurry" Skyler said, "We didn't even get time to change out of our nightgowns."

"We will change when we get to a safe place," Alana said and opened the front door. "Aaron we ready to go?"

Aaron said "yeah have you guys got your-" he turned to us and his eyes widened, there was a infected person that was trying to crawl through the window.

"Get in the car! Now! Now! Now!" He shouted.

Skyler and Alana both scurried to their appropriate doors but when Alana was about to open her door another infected came up and grabbed her.

Skyler screamed and Alana felt blood run down her neck as the thing bit her, trying to rip at her flesh.

Aaron pulled a gun from his pocket and shot the beast down twice in the head.

"M-mom?" Skyler quivered.

"Skyler" Aaron said, staring into his dead wife's eyes in shock "get in the car"

"Dad-"

"Get in the fucking car NOW!" he barked.

Skyler nodded and opened the car door, she took one more look at her mother before she climbed in. Most of Alana's neck was bitten off.

"Buckle up Sky" Aaron said climbing into the drivers seat.

"What about mom?" Skyler said.

"She's dead"

"We can't just leave her there"

"There's nothing else we can do Skyler, we have to leave her there soon enough she will become one of the infected and she will come after us."

Skyler looked down at her feet, her mother being bitten was already hard enough to watch but her becoming one of those infected things...and chasing after them was not even possible to imagine right now.

"D-dad?" Skyler started.

"Not now Skyler," Aaron said, "we will talk about her at a different time, not now"

Skyler nodded, "yes dad."

As they pulled out Skyler scooted towards the window and put her seat belt on. "Where are we going?"

"Grandma and Grandpa's house, they live farther away from the city than anyone I know, infected wont come around the countryside and if they do..." he sighed, "lets just say us country folk know how to protect ourselves."

"Okay," Skyler said as she looked out the window. With every house they passed by so far was quiet, all lights were out and the ones that weren't you could hear distant screams coming from them.

"Son of a bitch!" Aaron growled and slowly came to a stop. "Looks like everyone wanted to evacuate at the same time."

Rows and rows of cars were all lined up behind one another, horns started honking. Some people got out of their cars and started shouting angrily asking what the hold up was.

"Dad!" Skyler said, grabbing Aaron's shoulder.

"What?"

"L-look"

Aaron looked where she was pointing, infected were slowly making their way to the cars.

"We need to leave, now" he grabbed his bag that was next to him and opened the car door "hurry!" he said as he unbuckled.

Skyler started panicking as she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag, just as she was about to open her door Aaron opened the door for her and yanked her out of the seat by her arm. "Over here!" he said and started running towards the evacuation entrance where all the cars were waiting.

Soon there was panic, people started screaming and trying to get out of their cars.

"Almost there!" Aaron said trying to squeeze in between cars.

"Stay back!"

Aaron and Skyler both looked up, it was a man dressed in black armor, he had a helmet with a visor over his eyes he looked like he was from the S.W.A.T Team.

"Sir please, we haven't been bitten!" Aaron started.

"Get in! Now!" The man said and Aaron grabbed his daughter in and ran through.

"Dad we made it!" Skyler smiled.

"Get on the ground now!"

Two more soldiers ran up to them and pointed their guns at them.

"Were not infected-" Aaron started but one of the men knocked him down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Skyler said, "he didn't do anything!"

The other man grabbed Skyler by her arm and threw her on the ground.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled.

The men who let them in turned to his two partners, "check them to see if they are infected, doubt they are though...they got here just in time."

As the men scanned them Skyler watched the gate, outside were people screaming and running for their lives. Soon enough some people came up to the gate and claimed that they weren't infected.

The soldier who let them in raised his gun to them "get back" he warned.

"Please!" the man begged "they are coming and we aren't infected!"

"Sir, please get back!"

"Ple-AAaaaaahhh!"

Everyone behind the gate watched as the man was being torn apart by the infected. Aaron grabbed Skyler and said "don't look, you wouldn't want to see this anyway."

Skyler pretended not to look, the man screamed as the monster grabbed him by his jaw and arm and ripped them both apart. Aaron was right, it was about time she learned.


End file.
